


Lazy morning

by tiyunut



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Deliberate Ignorance of Final Fantasy X - Will - And Final Fantasy X-2.5, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Introspection, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Reminiscing, Tidus Is A Lovestruck Fool, Tiny Ficlet, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: An old Tidus reflects upon his years by Yuna's side.





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister requested some TiYu fluff. I must do my master's bidding.  
> And so, here's this smol fluffy thing about old, married Tidus and Yuna.

Sometimes, he still gets lost in something as simple as a smile.

All the years spent together could never be enough to make his love and adoration for her fade away, but the way they love each other has changed somewhat.

In their youth, it was sparks. He still remembers how his heart pounded in his chest at times, and how nervous he'd get when they talked. He remembers a time, far before he realised what his feelings were, when he would stumble on his words every time he'd talk to her, and internally curse his sudden loss of any coherent thought he could put into words.

Still, even back them he felt at ease with her, more than with any other girl he'd ever met. Perhaps it was because with each other they could always be themselves.

Now it's different. As he watches her smile in her sleep, with her snow-white hair scattered in a messy heap on her pillow, his chest doesn't pound, but rather a sense of calm descends upon his heart. The thought that through everything she's always been there, and she will always be, no longer seems like an impossible dream.

He remembers another one of the many times he stared at her in her sleep, lying next to her, on the day after their wedding. He kept staring at her ring finger, and then at his own, as if he needed reassurance that the rings were real, and then back at her smiling face. Those rings, the symbol of a promise first made all those years ago at the spring, now fulfilled at last...

_Not until the end. Always._

She stirs, opening her eyes. Those mismatched eyes, so unlike anyone else's, the eyes of the woman he loves. The sun casts its warm rays on the bed, on the sheets, on the floor and on her.

"Good morning, sunshine," she mumbles, before letting out a huge yawn.

"Good morning, honey".

He grins. "Did you sleep well?".

"Next to you, I always do," she answers, reaching out to stroke his face.

The wrinkles on their faces may be a sign of age, but he prefers to think of them as a mark of all the years well-spent, with all their friends and family beside them.

"So do I".

He takes her hand in his. Their hands are also old and wrinkled, but one thing has stayed the same for all these years: the wedding bands, always on their fingers, so simple yet the most precious thing they own.

"It's late already... Why didn't you wake me up earlier?".

"You looked so peaceful".

"Well, I suppose staying in a little longer won't do anyone harm," she says, with a sly little smile, moving closer to him.

He puts his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. Each morning it's the same struggle, their warm, soft bed against the world waiting for them outside their room.

"A little bit more..." she mumbles into his chest, and he soon realises she's fallen asleep again.

He chuckles to himself. For now, at least, the bed wins.

**Author's Note:**

> ...why do I always write my TiYu fluff in the present tense lately?


End file.
